in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lori Loud
}} Lori L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. and in the ''In a Locked Room ''series of roleplays. Biography At 17 years old, Lori is the eldest of the Loud children, and oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Her most annoying habit is using her phone and texting to Bobby all of the time.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lori_Loud#Biography Personality Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola, but aside from that she is also cute, friendly, and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and mature, but sometimes she doesn't act like it, and instead she behaves like her youngest sisters.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lori_Loud#Personality She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Changes She has gotten much less bossy and is shown on her phone less. Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all; she has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her original design depicted her with pink eye shadow, a white tanktop, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed with a light blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow. She also wears pearl earrings.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lori_Loud#Appearance Her nightwear include a sky blue nightshirt, and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tanktop, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern. Her swimsuit is a two-piece blue bikini. She used to wear braces, and a blue ribbon. Phone Her phone is a handheld object owned by her. She often talks to her boyfriend Bobby with it, but she also talks to other people from time to time, and text with it as well. A common animation goof with her phone, is that it changes colors at times. Trivia *Lori was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Lori, Lincoln, and (presumably) Lucy are the only Loud siblings that are in a relationship. *Lori almost always uses the word "literally" when describing something. *Whenever Lori wants something, she claims she should get it because she is the oldest. *Lori has a fear of her family not needing her, implying she has a savior complex. *What Lori wears is not a real tank top, but a part of her mother's old girdle. *Lori used to have braces. *Luna ruined Lori's first concert by accidentally making the power shut off. *Lori's ideal superpower is telekinesis, so she can text Bobby with no hands. *She is one of four Loud sisters to wear earrings (in her case, pearl). The other three being Leni, Luna and Lola. *Along with Leni, she is the only Loud sister whose breasts are visible. *Lori, Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn are only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *Lori, Leni, Lola, and Lily are only siblings who don't wear socks. *She is one of two sisters to wear eye shadow (in her case, blue). The other one being Luna. *Her name means "The laurel tree or sweet bay tree". *Lori is on the varsity golf team, implying she is an excellent golfer. *Lori is one of the most feminine of the Loud sisters, after Lola and Leni. She usually wears pants instead of a dress, but she loves fashion and other stereotypical teenage girl things. *From the picture of her feeding Baby Lincoln ice cream, it looks like she's worn similar clothes for most of her life. *Lori's favorite movie is Dirty Dancing. *Lori is the only one of the Loud siblings who: **Has a driver's license. **Can keep the house from ending up in a pile of rubble or ashes. **Was born in the 1990's. **Is an excellent golfer. **Locks the door to her room on key. *Lori says that her favorite food is sushi, although she has never tried it. *When Lori grows up, she wants to be the CEO or co-CEO of a major corporation. *Her biggest Pet Peeve is that people claiming that she's gassy. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Loud House-related